Shirou Emiya (α)
:This page is about the Shirou Emiya that appeared in Into the Stars. For the one that debuted in Welcome to Silent Hill, see here. Shirou Emiya 'is the primary protagonist of 'Fate/stay night. This (α) incarnation made his debut in ''Into the Stars''. Canon Shirou is the protagonist of the Fate visual novels, which, like Tsukihime,'' is set within the 'Type-Moon universe. Orphaned at the age of seven and adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou grew up aspiring to be a champion of justice like Kiritsugu did. For the most part, he's just an ordinary high school student, though he does possess knowledge on Reinforcement and Projection magecrafts. However, due to the poor quality of his Magic Circuits, his level is far below even an amateur mage. He is also a former Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Pre-Convergence Shirou, after surviving the Fifth Holy Grail War and traveling to London with his dimension's incarnation of Rin Tohsaka, suddenly finds himself inside the Murder Game against his own will, captured by the Galactic Empire like the other participants. Plot Involvement '''Into the Stars He had a decent amount of involvement within the event, interacting primarily with Kirei Kotomine and Saber, as well as Vash the Stampede. Epilogue(s) Into the Stars Due to the event's ending never being recorded, it is ultimately unknown what became of Shirou, and if he ever made it back to his home world. Character Relationships * Kirei Kotomine - The primary antagonist of Fate/Zero, and later, Fate/stay night, who appeared in ''Into the Stars'' as well. Though Shirou knew who Kotomine was due to past experiences as a result of being from a different timeline, this younger Kotomine did not know who Shirou was, but from him, deduced that they were in some sort of cross-dimensional plane, as Shirou demonstrated knowledge of his world. * Saber - A major character within the Fate franchise who debuted as an NPC in ''The Ties That Bind''. Shirou was Saber's Master during the Fifth Holy Grail War, but as this specific Saber is one that hails from the middle of the Fourth Holy Grail War, she did not recognize him, but knew that he was connected to her in some way, given his knowledge of Kiritsugu Emiya. * Kiritsugu Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/Zero who debuted in The Ties That Bind as well. Though this particular Shirou had never encountered Kiritsugu in a Murder Game, it is notable to say that Kiritsugu had adopted Shirou as a child after the Fourth Holy Grail War, and influenced the young boy with the ideal of saving everyone as a champion of justice. * Rin Tohsaka - A major character from the Fate franchise who debuts in Coalition Headquarters. Shirou and Rin are classmates, but they didn't know each other very well until the Fifth Holy Grail War where the two of them participated as "Masters." Though the Rin that appears in Coalition Headquarters is not yet familiar with any incarnation of Shirou, this particular Shirou is the boyfriend of his respective Rin. * Vash the Stampede - The protagonist of Trigun who also debuted in Into the Stars. The two of them allied with each other during the course of the Murder Game, developing a friendship due to their affinity for saving and protecting others. Coincidentally, the two of them are considered mentally unhealthy in their obsession of saving others. Trivia * This particular Shirou is the Unlimited Blade Works route incarnation in which he ends up dating Rin Tohsaka. Unlike the Kirei Kotomine'' and Rin Tohsaka who appeared ''Monokuma Rising and Coalition Headquarters, the Fifth Holy Grail War has already happened for Shirou, meaning in the timeline he hails from, he is already acquainted with Rin, and Kotomine is already deceased, in contrast to their dimension where the Fifth Holy Grail War is on the horizon, Kotomine is still alive, and Rin is not close to Shirou. Category:Characters Category:Into the Stars Category:Survivors Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Non-Canon Characters